


I'll Make It Up

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie takes teasing a bit too far and has to make it up to Brandon<br/>(Unpopular Pairing July)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I just updated 3 things today, so have a cute one shot uwu

"So, so, Brandon...he points to the Camel and he says: I wonder if we can feed it?" Burnie's already grinning, trying to tell the story of their weekend at the zoo. It's the podcast afterall, he simply has to embarrass his boyfriend. Gus can hear Brandon's groan of annoyance through his headset and chuckles.  
"So, he goes to look for somewhere to find food and I'm just waiting." Burnie continues, shifting in his seat.

"After a few minutes, I'm like, where the fuck is he? So I walk for a little bit and I find him...with his arm stuck up the feed machine!" Gus and Jack burst out in laughter, doubling over within seconds.  
"Wha...how the fuck did he manage THAT?!" Gus asks, a hand in his hair. Burnie shrugs, still laughing. "I'm not sure! He wouldn't tell me!"  
"Did, did you have to like, yank him out?" Jack questions from his spot on the couch. Burnie nods, grinning.

It takes awhile, but the conversation deters from Brandon, and quickly as it came, the podcast is over, the guys saying goodbye. Brandon gets it all set up, the credits rolling and music playing. He mutters that he wants to leave early and the others let him, so he immediately makes his way to the parking lot, pouting.  
Sure, Burnie loves to tease him, but sometimes he feels he takes it to far and that every story just makes him sound stupider.

After a few minutes of sulking in the parking lot, he sees Gus and Jack leave, Burnie falling a bit behind them. He glances at Brandon and frowns, noting the negative energy he displayed. "I'll see you guys later..." They wave and disappear quickly, heading home.

"Brandon, what's wrong?" He asks quietly, gently reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Fuck off, Burnie!" He snaps, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "Jesus! What did I do?" Burnie flinches, eyebrows furrowing. He can't seriously be that upset about the story, right?  
"Is it cause of that story?" It's worth a shot to check. Brandon tenses even further, not replying. Well, fuck.  
"Look, I'm sorry..."

Brandon then snaps, turning to Burnie and flailing his arms as he rants. "NO, you're not! You keep telling THOUSANDS of people about how stupid I am! I'm not a fucking idiot, but guess what, that's what everyone fucking thinks of me! I'm starting to think you don't really care!"  
Burnie stands still for a moment, feeling like a dagger was stabbed through his heart. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Brandon...I...I didn't mean to send that kinda message...it's just, you're so cute when you make mistakes. I like telling people..." He sheepishly looks down, not expecting the anger to just drain from Brandon.

"...I forgive you. Just, don't tell so many stories, alright? And I expect you to make it up to me tonight." He's still frowning, but at least he is calm enough to negotiate. Burnie looks up and smiles, pulling his boyfriend close for a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulls away and simply lets his arms linger around Brandon's waist.  
"Shitty movie at my place? I've got popcorn." He asks quietly. Brandon nods yes.

***

Brandon plops down on the couch, leaning back comfortably. Burnie playfully ruffles his hair and heads off to the kitchen to make the popcorn. "What awful movie we watching this week?" The younger man asks, smiling contently to himself. "Some shit called Manos the Hands of Fate! Supposedly the worse movie in existence!" Burnie answers, the sound of popping in the background.

With a bowl of popcorn, Burnie returns and sits next to his boyfriend, heart melting when Brandon lays his head on his shoulder. He's so cute when they're alone.  
The movie starts and already they're trying to make funny comments about its quality and the characters.

At one point, a short ugly looking man hobbles on screen and Burnie points. "What's Gus doing in this?" That gets Brandon to bust out laughing, accidentally spitting some popcorn.  
"Ew, gross, dude." The older man comments, watching Brandon roll his eyes. "Shut up."  
"Seriously, that might be grosser than when Gus had shingles."  
"Okay, nothing in the entire world can be grosser than that shit!"  
"I dunno, kissing you is pretty gross."

Brandon lightly whacks Burnie's shoulder, smiling. Then, Burnie smiles back and kisses him, so soft and sweet. He pulls back and gently keeps their foreheads together.  
"Hey." He whispers.  
"You're such a dork, Burnie."  
"And you're a dumbass."


End file.
